


Same Suit, Different Tie

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dad! France, Gen, Human AU, Inspired loosely by the song "Same Suit Different Tie" by The Maine, Posted on Wattpad for all you lovely people, Something I bullshitted at midnight the other day, THIS IS SO SHORT WHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew begins to feel self conscious of everything he does, wears, says, etc. Francis realises this and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Suit, Different Tie

Francis had started to notice his son, Matthew, acting differently. He had gotten quieter in public and didn't come out of his room much, unless it was for food, of course.

Matthew had also started dressing a little differently. Before he would wear a pair of shorts with a sweater. Now he would dress in jeans and T-shirt. It was definitely more practical. But was it Matthew's style?

He wondered why Matthew was acting that way. He assumed it may just be a phase. Every kid goes through a stage of their life when they are simply quieter than before.

But this was just so sudden. One day he was talking happily, and the next he was hiding in his room. It also seemed early. Matthew was only eleven. Didn't the phase normally start around thirteen...?

Francis wanted to ask him about it, but he was sure that Matthew wouldn't talk about it. It was unusual for Francis to think that. Matthew was usually so open about things.

It wasn't until Matthew returned home from school one day, obviously upset about something, that Francis decided enough was enough and questioned him about it.

"Matthew!" Hearing his name stopped him in his tracks to his room. He slowly turned around to face his father.

Francis knelt in front of his son, so they were roughly at the sane level. Matthew was taller in this situation, now.

It took a moment of just looking at his son before he spoke. "What's wrong, Matthew?"

Matthew looked away. "Nothing."

Francis' face fell slightly. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I am acting like myself." Matthew mumbled stubbornly.

He placed his hands on Matthew's arms in a way to comfort him. "You are."

He squirmed in his grasp. "Am not."

Francis sighed. "Matthew, just tell me what is wrong."

"I can't..."

Now Francis was both worried and confused. "You can't?"

Matthew shook his head, his violet eyes squeezed shut.

"And why is that?" Francis brushed some of Matthew's blonde hair out of his face.

"... I don't know."

Francis almost laughed at that. "Then will you tell me?"

Matthew nodded after a moment, and Francis guided him to the couch for him to sit down.

He was silent for a minute before looking back up at Francis. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to decide against it.

"Please explain." Francis ordered after a moment of looking at each other.

Matthew sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I- It's just- People are so unaccepting of each other..."

Francis nodded so that Matthew could continue.

"Kids are just so rude... And I don't know why I am acting like this... It's just... I don't want to be the next target..."

"Why were you upset today?" Francis questioned.

It took a moment for Matthew to answer. "Someone noticed my change in behaviour... It honestly isn't that big of a deal but... They said I was a fake... I guess I am one. Everyone else dresses nicely because that's who they are... I'm just overreacting."

Francis shook his head. "Non, no. Matthew, you're not a fake. It's okay to want to fit in."

"But trying to fit in makes me a fake." Matthew replied quietly.

"Everyone tries to fit in. It's normal."

"Yeah but I wasn't being myself while trying to fit in." Matthew muttered.

"Look, Matthew. As long as you're happy with yourself, you will fit in."

"I- really?"

Francis smiled warmly at his son. "Really."

Matthew smiled back. Maybe he didn't have to please others to feel content.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this is so cheesy. But like... Dad France is where it's at.


End file.
